Document WO-A-00/36299 describes a wind generator of this type, the articulation of which is positioned at the lower end of the mast. A wind generator of this type requires a particularly powerful actuator (in this instance a hydraulic ram) which, given the long stroke that a ram such as this needs to have, makes it particularly expensive and technically rather unsuitable and somewhat unreliable.